1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular drill, comprising a shank part with an end side, and a cutting part which is connected or can be connected to the shank part at its end side.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Drills, in particular made from solid carbide, have previously been configured in one piece as a rule. On account of the steeply rising raw material prices, in particular for carbide, manufacturers are changing, however, to manufacture and market modular tools.
Modular drills comprise firstly a shank part and secondly a cutting part, the shank part and the cutting part being connected or being capable of being connected to one another at a dividing point. In modular drills, the torque which is exerted on the shank part in order to make the drilling operation possible has to be transmitted to the cutting part.
In modular drills, only the cutting part is usually or at least frequently formed from solid carbide, and in contrast the shank part is formed from hardened steel.
Modular drills are known from JP 2005 16 14 62, DE 696 29 943 T2, WO 03/070408, DE 44 35 857 A1 and DE 698 25 586 T2.